This invention pertains to cardboard boxes, and more particularly, to a display carton.
Numerous products displayed in stores, such as video tapes, toys, groceries, etc. are typically shipped to the stores in cardboard boxes. At the stores, the products are tediously unpacked and removed from the boxes and stacked on a shelf, stored in a bin, or placed on a separate display stand. The boxes are subsequently collapsed and usually discarded. This procedure is cumbersome, laborious, and inefficient. It requires extra labor, extra supervision, and extra space to store and dispose the cartons. Disposal of cartons is wasteful. The use of bins, such as in discount stores, is unattractive and decreases the appeal of the merchandise. The use and replacement of separate display stands is expensive.
Over the years a variety of cartons and containers have been suggested with windows or other devices for viewing or displaying merchandise. These prior cartons and containers have met with varying degrees of success. They usually have not been, however, aesthetically appealable or successfully marketable without a display stand.
It is, therefore, desirable to provide an improved carton which overcomes most, if not all, of the preceding problems